


I'm Coming, Wait for Me [PODFIC]

by Cryke_Audio (Crykea)



Series: [PODFIC] [19]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: #HugJonSims2019 but it's sad, Angst, Bad Ending, Elias Bouchard is a Rat Bastard, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), It's not a happy one folks, M/M, One (1) very brief mention of blood, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-25 Minutes, So I made do, Suicidal Intentions, Tagging just to make sure, Talk of Dying, Unhappy Ending, also I know the mummy shouldn't be there, and then realized it too late, but I put it in before I realized it, kind of?, orpheus and eurydice au, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crykea/pseuds/Cryke_Audio
Summary: Martin attempts to rescue Jon from the Beholding's Nightmare Hellscape, but things don't go as smoothly as planned.--PODFIC
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Series: [PODFIC] [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1280189
Kudos: 1





	I'm Coming, Wait for Me [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm Coming, Wait for Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185243) by [Wickedrider98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedrider98/pseuds/Wickedrider98). 



> this fic hurt my heart!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> find me online at cryke_art on twitter and alicedaisytonner on tumblr


End file.
